


its no longer kinktober

by MoonPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Massage, Meet at a bar, Mind Control, Party, Secret Identity, Twins, bottom dad, cheating on wedding day, dad/son - Freeform, dildo, fucked by twins, i dont know how to write let alone write sex scenes, ice cube sex, sex in front of the mirror, son fucks dad, sorta/leading to bdsm, tied up, vampire fucking human, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPrincess/pseuds/MoonPrincess
Summary: I wrote a bunch of stuff for kinktober last year not all of it is completely finished but I wanted to post it anyway. I know im not a good writer and the sex scenes are meh but that's what I learned from reading gay fanfiction. if I write something you like and want to take it further link me please.
Relationships: Alex/Jackson, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Jeff/Noah, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ryo/Kuro, Vampire/Human - Relationship, Voldemort/Lucius, conner/twins, voldemort/deatheaters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Human x Vampire

Vampire Human  
:It had been hours since Henry had been pulled into the princes room and hours that he laid there getting fucked over and over again by the vampire. It was like the vampire was trying to breed him. To fill him with his children. He was flipped over onto his stomach like he weighed nothing then his knees were spread with his ass in the air. The boy, no more than 18 moaned as he saw his stomach was inflated with cum it really did look like he was pregnant. The vampire shoved his cock back into the warmth of the tight hole and started pounding away with the same energy he had when they first started.All Henry could do was moan softly after so many hours his voice was raw. He felt the Vampire Prince cum again for a final time and immediately felt a butt plug enter him keeping all the cum inside. The Vampire laid them down spooning the smaller boy and wrapping his arms around his waist they both fell asleep happy.:


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jackson meet up at a bar and Jackson teaches Alex the pleasures of sex

Slap Slap Slap

When Alex had walked into the bar that night he had no idea that a few hours later he would have his virgin self tied to this _thing_ being spanked with a wooden paddle.

He squirmed around as much as he could with his hands and legs tied apart in the shape of an X. His moving earned him a harder smack In his mind he kept asking himself ‘Why’. Why had he gone to that bar he could of just stayed home ordered a pizza and had a movie night again.

Again.

That's why he went to the bar he didn't want to be alone at home. But now he was spread out with a large vibrator shoved far up his ass hitting his prostate every few seconds and a cock ring vibrator secured around his cock making him spasm with orgams he couldnt have because of it. He needed to come bad.

“Please let me come please please ….” He begged the man Jackson.Alex heard a chuckle from the larger man. “Soon” was whispered into his ear making him gasp and moan. Alex gasped louder in shock as the vibrator was yanked from his abused hole “Nooo” Alex moaned “please dont take it”Jack chuckled again and thrust the dildo back inside hard a few times making the boy scream in bliss before completely removing it making eye contact Jack licked the dildo base to tip making Alex shudder and then threw it on the table. Jack moved to his knees behind Alex and spread his cheeks apart and licked. Again and again Jack practically made love to the once untouched hole.

By now Alex was shivering in pleasure and could only mutter ‘More and Please’. Jack was fucking him with his tounge. Jack shoved his tougne inside his hole as far as it could go and was wiggling it around.Jack was fucking him with his tounge and all alex could do was moan like a bitch in heat. Jack would switch from hard thrusts to simple licks to sucking on his hole.Hard. It went on for what felt like forever and Alex Had started to cry he wanted to cum so bad his balls were ready to burst and he knew that if he had another dry orgasm it would hurt and not in a good way. With a final whimper of “please” Jack released the cock ring but left it on so alex could still feel the vibrations and replaced the dildo inside him his orgasm shot threw him and burst from his cock covering his chest. “Good boy so good.” Jack muttered and united Alexs ankles and wrists and let the boy lean on him and brought him to the bed “See i told you you would love it. Jack Chuckled and slid a finger along with the dildo. By no Alex had passed out body numb from pleasure, so he didn't feel Jackson get him ready for round 2.:


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeff cheats on his bf with the brother at a party

Cheating/ice cubes  
:Jeffery gasped in pleasure as Noah stroked his cock he was so close, just a little longer and he would cum and he could go back to the party to his boyfriend and pretend that none of this happened. "Gonna cum” Jeff warned and just before he was going to he noticed Noah's smirk. Before Jeffery could ask what the smirk was for he felt the others hand tighten around his cock and stop moving. ”what are you doing let me cum” Jeff demanded. "You will but I decide when” Noah smirked again and leaned against Jeffery starting to slowly stroke the hard cock and pulling the younger boys pants down. Before Jeff knew what was happening he stiffened his back going ramrod straight as he felt something ice cold against his hole. He had just been fucked by his boyfriend shortly before arriving at the party so his passage was still loosened and the ice cube and fingers slide right inside Jeff tried to scream but Noah place a hand over his mouth “Don't want your boyfriend to find us with my fingers shoved up your ass do you. How do you think he would react that your cheating on him with his older brother?” Noah sneered and shoved his fingers harder into the hole. Jeff gasped it was painful but he found he kind of liked it and was about to cum again but was stopped for the second time. By now the ice cube had dissolved and Noah had grabbed another one, the last one in his cup and flipped Jeff around to face away from him and told him to stick his ass out. Noah put the ice cube in his mouth and got down on his knees and shoved the ice and his tongue into the freezing numb ass. The mixture between the hot breath and the cold of the ice was making Jeff go crazy. He had to cover his own mouth to keep himself from screaming. After 2 more times of Noah stopping Jeffery from finishing Jeff was finally allowed to cum and he painted the wall in white. He groaned as he felt Noah remove his tongue and felt a little water drip out and down his leg He felt Noah stand and shove 4 fingers back inside his clenching heat making him whimper He was now pressed up against Noah's hard chest and kissed hard as the fingers lazily brushed across his prostate until he came again “Just to let you know i'm bigger than my brother” and to prove it he pressed his hardon into Jeffery's ass. 

The End? Could add a second chapter of the aftermath….ohhhhh idea just when Noah shoved his cock into Jeff the door swung open it was Jeff's boyfriend. Noah let go of Jeff but continued to fuck him. Looking up shocked jeff was about to say something when Noah hit his prostate hard multiple time like a jackhammer making him come. …:


	4. harry potter smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry accidentally enters Voldemort's body and fucks Lucius

16 year old Harry Potter didn't know what was happening. One moment he was ducking under a table due to Neville exploding his cauldron,then his body stopped moving. It seemed he was trapped in his own body. Suddenly there was a bright light and not seeing any other option he walked to it. Looking threw he was both horrified and aroused. It was Malfoy manor he was sure of it and Voldemort was balls deep in some guys ass while other death eaters watched. Voldemort had just finished with the unnamed man leaving him with his ass in the air cum dripping from his abused hole to find another to fuck..”Malfoy” Voldemort hissed and Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy took off his deatheater cloak and mask showing his beautiful toned body he walked over to a desk and bent over it toes barely meeting the floor. Harry wished that he was the one to fuck the blonde and just as Voldemorts scaley cock breeched the bloneds tight hole Harry was suddenly looking down on the man. Harry has somehow taken over Voldemort's body. He ran his, Voldemort's hands down the blondes naked body seeing the man shiver. Harry wasn't sure if it was pleasure or disgust. Harry went with disgust. “Now I wonder what dear Draco would say if he saw you bent over my desk ready to be fucked like some knockturn alley whore” Harry hissed in the man's ear as he fucked him as hard as he could”If he’s anything like you he would wish to be in your spot wouldn't he? Har-Mort said and saw the blonde freeze. Harry was getting a lot of pleasure from this no wonder why Voldemort did this. He rubbed his fingers over the stretched asshole and shoved 3 fingers inside adding to Har-Morts cock making the blonde gasped in pained pleasure “I bet Draco would love to have my cock shoved into his tight virgin hole wouldn't he? He would be a slut just like you” Har-Mort sneered and spanked the ass a few times time his fingers and cock in perfect sync. “You're not my lord”Malfoy gasped out just as Har-Mort brushed his prostate sending pleasure coursing through his body. “Nope” Har-Mort smirked and continued to thrust into the loosened hole. Malfoy tried to move away to scream but Har-Mort kept him still with a little threat of ‘I’ll fuck draco’ He continued to fuck the blonde making him scream in pleasure. Har-Mort smirked, he had just the right spell to cast on the blonde to make him join the light. Har-Mort muttered the incantation and watched Lucius stiffen up and come harder then he had ever before. Har-Mort pulled out and laughed “You will find that the spell I put on you will make you seek out my cock you’ll crave it like nothing else no matter how many cocks you take into your slutty hole nothing will satisfy you.”Lucius whimpered and fell to the floor unconscious. “Now how do i get back to my body? Hary-Mort muttered and like with apparition he felt Harry being yanked from Voldemort and back into his own body.. He was now laying in a bed in the hospital wing. He waved off questions as he got changed in front of everyone not caring if they saw him naked, he ignored their splutterings, grabbed his bag and left.  
What no one knew about Harry was that he had a darkness inside him. He had started learning sex magic when he was 11 pretty much the first month he got to Hogwarts and learned that they were pretty primitive when it came to sex.   
A couple of days later He was headed to lunch ignoring his friends when he noticed Lucius pulling Draco into an unused classroom. Quickly losing Ron Ginny and Hermione, Harry followed.Listening in Harry heard Lucius tell Draco about someone pretending to be the dark lord and that that person wanted him. Harry got a dark amused look and glamoured himself to look like voldemort. “Oh Luciuss” Har-Mort hissed out coming into the room and locking it and putting up silencing spells. Lucius spun around and gasped, his cock already getting hard. Har-Mort used his magic to tie Draco down who screamed,“Please my lord don't. Take me instead” Lucius whimpered as he felt his hole loosen and stretch on its own.  
Har-Mort stood in front of the regal blonde, petting him. “Oh it wont be me who fucks baby boy here. Its you”Har-Mort said pulling the shocked blonde to him and stripping him as well. “You would love that wouldn't you, to bury yourself deep into your baby boy. The tightness and warmth. When was the last time you had a virgin?”Har-Mort swayed them side to side until he was pressed against his 16 year old son.Har-Mort used a spell to prep the squirming crying boy. Using his own hand Har-Mort took hold of Luciuss cock and guided it to the virgin hole. With one push Lucius was buried deep inside his son and Draco screamed in pleasure. His lord was right Draco was a whore Lucius thought to himself as he felt his new lord fill his own ass with a cock that was bigger than before. For the next few hours the 3 fucked even after Draco passed out with a cum belly and soon after Lucius fell unconscious too. The 2 Malfoys forgot that the men of the family could get pregnant, but they would both learn that they each had a baby growing inside of them and in years to come they would have more.:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> son fucks dad.

Daddy  
I heard him come home after a long day at work. He was barely a foot through the door when my mother started on him about never being home and that she wanted him to quit his job.. Oh and she wanted to redo the kitchen because she didn't like the color anymore. Then she left with friends for dinner and partying leaving my dad in the doorway with a look of relief that she was gone. I met him at the door and took his coat hanging it up and his briefcase I put by the couch. I led my dad to the kitchen where I had just made him some dinner that my mother refused to do. It was the same old, dad worked to give us the best and mother spent it and cheated and complained.  
I'm Kuro, Im 17 and my dad Ryo is 33. He was 16 when he had me (mother was 18) luckily his dad owned a big business so my dad gets paid a lot.   
I push him into his seat and bring over 2 plates of chicken, potatoes and steamed veggies. I sit beside him and give him half my chicken because I know he loves my chicken and he's had a long day, I look up and see him smiling. Because of how much he works he doesn't look 33 but closer to 40, but I still think he's hot with his raven hair that never stays in place and light blue eyes. I love my dad. I know he wants to say something like :You know you don't have to make me a meal every night. I could order a pizza or something: but he knows my answer would be :You'll get fat besides i don't mind. You need to eat healthy: We finish our meals and go to watch tv for a while knowing mother wouldn't come home until late morning.  
After an hour I noticed him rubbing his neck “You ok?” I asked him worried “Yea just sore” he smiled at me making my heart pound harder in my chest. I stood up and pulled him up “what's wrong?” Ryo asked, following me to his room. “Strip '' I commanded going to his drawer where he kept the oils and lotions I got him for Christmas. “W-w-what? Why?” Ryo stammered.when he saw the oils he smiled he loved my massages. He quickly took off his suit and laid down on his stomach. I straddled his bubble butt and poured a banana scented oil onto my hands to warm it. I moved down and started at his feet getting all the right places. Going to those summer classes really paid off. I continued his calves, legs, and thighs. I take extra time on his inner thighs rubbing my knuckles over his bulge. Ryo is moaning as I move up to his ass and massage it for a while. I ‘accidentally’ swipe my pointer finger over his rosebud and it catches it and I move away my dad moans louder “Kuro” he gasps lifting his hips. I ignore it for now I need to finish the massage for him. I move my hands to his lower back and firmly massage up getting out as many knots as I can. Next I do his hands and arms, by now he's completely boneless. By the time I get to his neck my body is draped over his, my cock is hard and he can feel it for the first time “you feel this'' I asked quietly in his ear “You make me this hard” He gasps and arches his ass to meet my cock. I move my hands down to massage his ass roughly grabbing the globes. “Have you ever been with a man Ryo?Have you ever been fucked in this hole?” I asked as I poured oil onto 3 of my fingers and rubbed his hole before shoving 2 fingers inside making him scream. Good thing we were home alone. “Noo'' he gasped. “Good, you will never be with anyone ever, just me got it?” I said and put the third finger inside making him gasp and moan “Yesss” he hissed. I took out my cock oiled it and lined it to his ass. “Call me daddy” I surprised myself with that and was even more surprised when Ryo screamed “Fuck me daddy please” Hearing that something inside me snapped and lining up to his hole i thrust in burying myself into the tight heat. “Again” Ryo cried and and thrust up meeting my thrusts “Daddy, daddy, daddy” I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway shocked. I got an idea. i pulled my dad up covering his eyes with one hand and with the other i wrapped it around his cock “Who does this belong to?” I asked him my eyes not leaving my mothers “You daddy” he pants and moves fucking himself on my cock. My mother runs from the room and I uncovered his eyes, making him look at us threw the mirror his eyes were glazed over in lust and we came, him on his chest and me inside him. We fell asleep still connected.   
In the morning we made love again in bed then the shower then went downstairs for breakfast. My Mother showed up after I made dad his favorite food. She was going to yell I knew it so I got up and wrapped my arms around Ryos shoulders, well that made her quiet. She slapped down divorce papers in front of us and demanded that she get 60% of Ryos money. I felt him stiffen and saw triumph in her eyes. “How about you get nothing and walk away with your pride intact because if you try anything i will destroy you” I said meeting her eye”I have evidence of your cheating and with whom” she looks at me in fear and i take out a normal set of divorce papers which she signs quickly and leaves. Never to be seen again. Ryo looks years younger and happier already” I take his hand and kiss it I promised myself that I would never let that happiness fade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twinsxconner fucking in front of the mirror

It was Conners wedding day. the happiest day of his life. Or so he let people think. He stood in front of the mirror only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, his short messy hair still slightly wet from his shower. He was 25 and wasn't ready for marriage he had only been with Sally for a year and Conner didn't want to settle down with a girl.  
Conner was secretly in love with her 2 older twin brothers Nate and Danny who were 35 and identical in every way. He leaned forward, pressing his body against the cool glass. “I cant do this” he muttered to himself and didn't notice that someone was in the room until a body pressed right against his back, strong arms wrapping around his waist and covering his eyes The first thing Conner noticed was that it was a man he could tell by the strong arms and then there was the thick cock pressed to his nearly naked ass cheeks. He was about to scream in shock and fear thinking someone was going to rape him or something when the scent of cinamon filled his nose.   
Nathaniel” he cried out happy.   
“How’d you know its me?” Nate asked into Conners neck hugging the smaller man.   
“Your smell. I could recognize it anywhere” conner mumbled leaning into the warmth of Nates body.  
“Hmm” Nate muttered back and began rocking his hips back and forth into Conners ass making the younger man moan and spread his legs further apart enjoying the feeling.  
“You said you couldn't do this?Do you mean marry Sally?” Nate asked. Conner nodded slightly, ashamed as he continued moving his ass , the towel slipped and fell to the floor. He moaned louder as he felt the rough material of the jeans rub against his bare ass. By now Nate had removed his hand from Conners eyes and moved it down Conners chest twiking the hard nubs and traveling down dipping into the belly button and finally the large hand wrapped around the hardened cock making Conner thrust his hips forward and into the hand.  
“Have you ever done this before? Have you ever had a man before?” Nate asked softly meeting Conners eyes in the mirror. Shaking his head no Conner gasped out “No but i have used toys before” “Toys hmm what toys?” Nate asked unzipping his pants and pulled out his cock pressing it between Conners cheeks making the boy whimper when he pressed the cock head to the tight hole making the younger man shiver. “I used sallys vibrator and then bought my own 6 monthes ago”Conner blushed. Smirking Nate licked Conners ear”thats around the time you met me and Danny. When did you use it last?”he asked pressing lightly just barely breaching the hole teasing it. Conner felt every move and needed more he thrust his hips back and felt the cock impale him. ”y-y-yesterday oh god”he gasped out in pained pleasure, he saw tears fill his eyes through the mirror. Conner gasped as Nate grabbed his waist and pounded into him. He looked up and caught Nate's eyes and watched as he fucked his virgin hole. Sooner than he wanted, Conner came hard.  
“Starting without me?”Conner heard from the door and saw Danny walking in. “Danny” Conner squeaked as Nate turned them hands wrapped under his knees so he was on full display for the other brother.”Come on brother he can take both of us.” For a split second Conner was scared he didn't think he could actually fit both of them, they were both above average in size. Danny walked forward taking out his cock and stroking it. Once he got to his older twin and the young man they both loved he lined himself up with his brother,and thrust in. Conner shrieked, it hurt so much but he could also feel a bit of pleasure in it and within seconds the pain was gone. Conner wrapped his arms around Danny kissing the older man letting them fuck him. Conner gasped, needing air and began kissing Danny's chest. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw Sally's reflection in the mirror, tears running down her face but he didn't care. This was where he belonged.


End file.
